Keep the Cat
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: In episode 13 Fullmetal vs. Flame, Roy didn't get the cat. In this story, he does, and Edward has a little fun. R&R please.


A/N: Hello all. This is just a little something I whipped up in Creative Writing class. I might continue, depending on how people respond.

A Sunny Day 

"You never told me why you hesitated at the end," Edward reminded Mustang. The colonel looked at the youth over his shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, Ed. Let me think on my own for awhile." His dark eyes clouded over with emotion and Ed could tell something was bothering him. He sighed too.

"I'll stop by your office to drop off your 'prize' later, okay?" Ed hid a smirk. Roy sighed again and drooped his shoulders.

"Just bring it to my place. I'll give you the address. I don't want that thing in my office." Roy shuddered. _Cats. Aloof, solitary animals with an attitude problem. Sounded like someone he knew._ His eyes shifted over to the blonde and he closed his eyes. _Oh god, now it will be like dealing with two Edwards_…

If only he knew how true that statement was…

Ed knocked on the heavy wooden door, golden eyes flicking over the exterior of the house nervously. It wasn't a big house, but it wasn't small by any means. The kitten in his arms mewed at the dark sky as it started dripping rain on the two of them. _Figures_. Thinks Ed as he flips up his hood and puts the cat inside his jacket with him. _Mustang makes me wait in the rain_. He pounds on the door again, making the cat squirm under his human arm.

"Damn it, Mustang, open the fucking door!" He yelled at the quiet house. Then faintly he heard rapid footsteps coming to the door. The door then opened to reveal Colonel Roy Mustang. He was wearing jeans and a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned. He had a towel around his neck and his hair was dripping. Ed averted his eyes slightly, focusing on a point just above Roy's face.

"What the hell took you so long!" Ed demanded, though he knew the answer already.

"Sorry, I was in the shower. Come on in, Fullmetal," Roy said and gestured for the youth to enter.

"So, do you have everything you need for the cat?" Ed looked at Mustang sideways. The colonel quirked an eyebrow.

"What do cats need? I have cat food and a water bowl…" Roy looked over at the two bowls on the floor next to the kitchen table. They were obviously just out of his own cupboard. Ed shook his head, golden locks falling into his face. _This won't do_. He thought. With a clap and a bright flash, the plain bowls were changed into sturdy dishes with cat prints decorating the sides. On each one read the name 'Sunny'.

"Sunny?" Roy asked, confused. Edward grinned and put his hands on his hips, proud of his work.

"Yup! Al named him. Something about his being found on a rainy day." Roy considered this for a moment and then sighed.

"OK, fine, I'll call him Sunny." Ed put Sunny down and started looking around.

"So, I hope you have a litter box ready." Ed stopped his search to glare at Mustang.

"A litter-what?" He replied. Edward looked shocked.

"You don't know what a litter box is!" He gasped. Then he looked down as the kitten rubbed against his leg. Ed picked him up again.

"Where is he supposed to go to the bathroom, huh Mustang? He's not like a dog where you can just let him outside to take care of business!" He yelled as he held the cat in Roy's face.

"So it's like a toilet then?" Roy asked, still confused. The kitten mewed and put a paw on his nose. They both sweatdropped.

"No, it's a shallow box with newspaper pellets or special gravel that absorbs liquid and odor. It makes it easy to clean." Ed replied with exasperation, placing Sunny back on the ground. The golden kitten scampered off to explore, soon disappearing from sight. Edward smiled.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two to get to know each other," Ed grinned as a certain odor reached his nose, "But I suggest getting a litter box a.s.a.p….Whew!" He waved a hand in front of his face and almost ran out the door in his haste to get away from the stench.

"See you later, Mustang!" Ed sang as he rushed out the door. Roy looked sick. A loud string of curses followed him out the door, causing Ed to start laughing. This had definitely made his day!


End file.
